


A Random (Thawing Hearts Scene) That I Might Turn Into A Series #1

by MoonandArrows



Series: Thawing Hearts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Injury, Renegades, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: Raven gets injured and also has a lot of quilt about blowign up the bridge.I don't know how to summarize this





	A Random (Thawing Hearts Scene) That I Might Turn Into A Series #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I wrote this at ??am so it needs a lot of polishing but instead of doing that I'm posting it????????  
> Luv u.  
> PLEASE COMMENT PLS

Feet and hooves trudged along the ground through the forest. Those who weren’t on guard for errant Ice Nation Renegade warriors had their eyes cast to the ground. Bodies and minds exhausted. Though there was victory, there was no celebration in these people. That would come later. The next night, when they would reach Trikru and the occupants would celebrate their success and light fires for those who had given their life for victory. Two horses pulled a buggy that now carried half the supplies it had left with. The other half was filled with three bodies respectfully covered in furs.

The only other horse carried the only person who couldn’t force herself to walk. Raven’s explosives had worked, but they had also blown a little sideways, covering her debris. Her entire body ached and was sure to be covered in bruises. Her brace had broken. It was still on her leg, she didn’t want to risk loosing any more pieces of it before she could fix it. Lincoln had to unbury her from the rocks and ice she assumed as he had been the one to lift her onto the horse.

 

 

After Lexa had killed the Ice Queen and Roan taken the throne the Ice Nation had…calmed. However, several warriors true to their Queen had broken off and started to make trouble. Deadly trouble. Lexa had dispatched a war band to deal with them. Anya was in charge. After a couple weeks of planning they had been set to go. The renegades camp had been set up near a very steep hill. Anya’s group would bring the attack down from above, while Lincoln’s group from the side. That left one side free for escape, and that’s where Raven came in. Their had been a bit of a cliff, and her job was to blow it up enough that debris fell down and blocked that path. And it had worked, she just hadn’t expected to get caught in it.

Raven hadn’t been able to do anything while trapped their. Of course she had tried to escape, but with a leg and arm trapped underneath she hadn’t been able to do much. Her first thoughts had been they were going to leave her there, or that a renegade would find her and kill her. When those thoughts had calmed down-she could hear the fighting far off-only one warrior was on her mind.

Anya and her had…an interesting relationship. After the kiss almost a month ago she knew their feelings were mutual. However things had not progressed. Their thoughts and time had been occupied dealing with the renegades. Now though, maybe they could talk. Raven was scared of how much she cared for the General, and knew that by admitting her guilty actions, she could push away Anya forever. There was a female, familiar, shout. Bile rose in Raven’s throat. That sounded like Anya!

 

 

“Raven! Are you ok?” Lincoln’s question pulled Raven back to the present.

He was leading the horse and had noticed her change of mood.

“I’m fine.” Raven even nodded her head in confirmation. She doubted Lincoln fell for it.

“Anya’s group went around the other way to see if anyone escaped. We’ll meet up with them shortly and camp for the night.” Lincoln explained.

Raven’s heart beat strongly at the thought of seeing the other woman. Another warrior approached and without a word held up a large stick along Raven’s leg and side. It had been widdled down to a flat, even end on one end, and a rounded bulb on the other. Raven knew this warrior, Boris. He wasn’t too smart with things like strategy and math, but he was a strong and kind man. Speaking English also one of his strong suits.

“Stick to…help you walk.” Boris smiled. He had made her a cane after a tiring battle while walking their way back home.

“Thank you Boris.” Raven found a smile within herself and accepted it.

The warrior grinned back. Everyone’s attention was grabbed by a series of whistling and almost bird calls. Several warriors replied eagerly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anya led her troop out of the bushes to join the other band of warriors. Everyone was covered in grime and blood, but they were mostly alive. As Anya’s eyes scanned the group she was happy to see most of the warriors still in one piece, although she was looking for one in particular. There was Raven, sitting atop SureFoot. She was looking slightly more alert than when Anya had last glimpsed her. Anya would never admit to nearly loosing her breakfast in the middle of a fight.

 

 

Everyone had heard the explosions of Raven’s boom-makers. It was part of the plan to also draw out the ruffians right before attack. Without a war cry Anya had archers first shoot from above, followed by a decent while Lincoln’s people came in from the side. Anya was fighting a large Ice Nation man when she caught sight of the rubble. And what lay within it. Raven. The young woman’s body was laid so that Anya couldn’t see Raven’s face. She thought the mechanic was dead. A blade sliced across her arm, and she pretended her scream was just form that, not from the thought that Raven was gone. In return she stuck her blade in the man’s belly. In a rage she finished the battle. As soon as it was over she ran to the rocks and ice. Before she reached it another small rock fell and hit Raven in the head.

“Reivon!” Anya began to pull away rocks. She stopped when she saw the woman’s chest move up and down. She was alive! A gasp of relief escaped her as she calmed a little. Now she more properly removed the debris, careful of any injuries. She found none that were too serious. But Raven’s brace was not in good shape.

Anya’s hands moved along Raven’s body, feeling for broken bones or swelling. There was nothing more than the beginning of bruises. Gently, more carefully then she lifted the babes of her brother, Anya lifted Raven into her arms.

“Anya! Jacoa thinks he spotted some escape!” Lincoln arrived.

“But any who have died on the cart, I some who can still fight with me, lead everyone towards home. At nightfall we shall meet and camp. Raven cannot walk, her brace is broken.” Anya was incredibly reluctant to pass Raven into Lincoln’s arms, but she had a duty and no time to explain her complicated bond with Raven to Lincoln.

 

 

           

 

            Raven was alive and awake. That settled Anya for the moment. Their eyes met and…something passed between them. Mutual relief that the other was alright. Stirring of feelings both thought were undeserved and too strong for how short they had done this tense dance around each other.

            It was time to camp. Most settled for tossing a couple blankets on the ground, lying down, and covering themselves with more furs. It was the beginning of winter and nights were cold. Three tents were made. One housed the bodies, another two warriors who had been injured and needed the extra protection from the elements. The last was a small one for Raven, who was also injured and her skai kru body more prone to the cold.

            Anya settled for donning clean warm clothes and a thick coat. A couple woman tended the horses. That was when Anya realized Raven was still on SureFoot. Of course. She wouldn’t be able to get down on her own. Anya crossed the camp site to her quickly.

            “Raven, let me help you.” She reached up, but waited for a response.

            “And here I was thinking I’d have to sleep up here.” Raven tried to joke.

            “Why didn’t you ask for assistance?” Anya took the woman gently by the hips.

            “Didn’t want to bother anyone.” Raven placed her hands on the warriors shoulders and let herself slowly and gently be pulled off the horse.

            “You are not a bother Raven.” Anya whispered.

            With Raven on the ground they were face to face. Or Anya had tilted her face down so they were, noses brushing. Hands on her hips were what kept Raven upright. Her own hand fell to land on Anya’s forearm, fingers dancing along, pushing under the sleeve of the coat. Her other hand slid to rest on Anya’s sternum, catching in the fabric a bit.

            The pair breathed each other in, eyes closed. Raven wiggled a little closer and Anya was happy to pull her in. There was still space between them, but barely enough for Raven’s hands. Tension and uncertainty swirled around them. But so did relief, longing and shy eagerness. Their noses bopped again and it released a movement in them, pulling closer to close the distance-

            “Raven! Stick work?” Boris called out.

            Anya sucked in a breath and stepped back, still supporting Raven. The rest of the camp was on the other side of SureFoot. The horse’s body had kept their moment private from everyone else. She was confused until Raven turned slightly to pull a long stick from where it had been tucked under a saddlebag. Raven placed one end on the ground. With her intentions clear Anya removed her hands from Raven’s hips, but still kept them up to catch her. Raven took two very wobbily and slow steps.

“It works great Boris!” Raven replied.

“Good. Lincoln made tent. Sleep for Raven!” Boris called back.

“Good night, Raven.” Anya whispered into her ear.

 

 

 

Raven didn’t know what woke her. She was warm in her tent with a fur drapped over her sore body. It was still late and dark out. As she stared up at the tent she noticed small, darker dots on the fabric. But it didn’t sound like it was raining out. Curioua, she sat up and poked her head outside.

 

A thin layer of white powder dusted the ground. More was falling from the chilly air. All the other warriors were still asleep, aside from the ones keeping watch. The area where Anya had settled down was bare. Raven pulled herself onto her feet and hobbled away from the camp with the help of her crutch.

 

Lincoln was on guard, and he smiled at her as she craned her neck to look up into the sky. The snowflakes landed on her and melted into her clothes. Raven walked farther into the tree line, there she spotted Anya in a tiny clearing.

“You should be sleeping.” Anya didn’t stop looking up into the sky.

“So should you.” Raven replied “It’s so pretty.”

“Hmm,” Anya’s lips twisted into a smirk. “Soon you will not think so. Once it piles up snow is very annoying.”

Raven just shrugged and kept watching it fall. She looked to the ground to watch it land on the ground, but not melt. Anya was holding a lock of hair in one hand.

“This was her favourite time of year. The first snowfall.” Anya sighed.

“Who’s?”

“My sekken, Tris.” Anya opened her hand to stare at the lock of hair.

 

Raven felt like she had been punched in the gut by a monster, all the air was pulled from her lungs. Her hearted wanted to jump out her mouth. It was her fault Tris was dead. All her fault. She had to tell Anya. It would end whatever was going on between them, but she couldn’t let anything continue before she let Anya know.

 

“Anya.” Raven dropped to her knees, that one word taking half her energy away.

“Raven? What-“

“I killed Tris.” Raven wouldn’t look up from the ground. “I’m the one who blew up the bridge when she was crossing.”

Silence, for a long time there was silence. Raven expected to be hit, harsh words thrown at her, but none came. She was shivering in the cold night air. Finally Anya moved and Raven tensed again for impact. But instead of fists or blades attacking her, a large fur coat was draped over her shoulders. Raven’s head whipped up in shock and watched as Anya kneeled before her so they were close to eye level again.

 

“I know.” Anya took Raven’s arms and pulled them through the sleeves of the coat as if dressing a child.

“Than how can you still stand me? Don’t you hate me?”

“At first I did. How could I not? You took my sekken and other warriors away from me. It took me a while to make peace with that. But…I am not innocent either. How many of your people have I killed? Raven we were at war. You did what you had to in order to protect your people. Had we crossed that bridge none of you would be alive today. And the thought of that, of you not being here, of you being dead. That is what I hate now.” Anya let her hands rest on Raven’s shoulders.

“But I killed a child-“

“Were your people not all children when they died? Tris chose to become a sekken. She knew she would most likely give up her life in battle.”

They held each other’s eyes for a couple moments. Tears began to well up in Raven’s and a sob burst through. She wrapped her arms around Anya’s torso and buried her face in her shoulder. Sorry, sorry, sorry, she cried between gasps for breath. Anya held her in return, and stroked her hair as the guilt wept its way out of Raven. Eventually the woman wept quietly, then the tears themselves stopped. Anya leaned back, cupped Raven’s cheek in her hand, and caught her eye.

“You are forgiven.” She said, and lowered her head to press her lips against Raven’s.

 

Now Raven’s heart dared to leapt out of her body for another reason. She kissed back and pulled Anya closer. With a smirk Anya pulled back and tucked some hair behind Raven’s ear.

“You need rest. For both your body and your mind.” She stated simply.

Raven silently agreed by hiding a yawn behind her hand. Anya stood and helped Raven to her feet. However the injured woman couldn’t muster up the energy to even take a step. It didn’t matter. Anya scooped her up in her arms and carried her back to the small campsite. She laid the half-asleep woman back on her blankets and moved to make her exit. A hand shot out and grabbed hers.

“Stay.”

So she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hamster named Ranya and all she facking wants to do is escape. Like girl, you live in an outfitted tupperware bin with much more space than most hamsters get. Why are you like this?


End file.
